


Earthlings

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Edgy, Short, Yikes(tm), angsty, not sure if major character death is needed???, or violence??? so like, rlly bad, tell me if so, v short, wish i would have made this better tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A... different ending to 'Earthlings'.</p><p>(feeling angsty bc school started recently nd im v anxious abt that and my boyf kins w hajime hinata ,,, and my best friend does 2 and he h8s doubles :')) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthlings

"You can't manipulate me, Rose Quartz!" the Jasper yelled, pointing at Steven. Amethyst stared in horror; Peridot the same- Jasper was being corrupted and she wouldn't let Steven help her.

"I- I- I'm not manipulating! I'm- I'm trying to help!" Steven said defensively, obviously extremely worried.

"Help? _Help_?! I've been fighting from the _second_ I broke free of the Earth's crust, because of what _you_ did to my colony! Because of what _you_ did to my planet! Because of what _you_ did to my _diamond_!" she yelled, the corruption crawling slowly up her arms and back.

"I- d-... Yellow Diamond...?" Steven asked.

"Whah- uh? _My_ diamond, _your_ diamond, _pink diamond_!" the 'perfect' Jasper screamed, as the corruption infected her face and took her over.

She screamed- a gargling, terrifying scream- and stared at the Crystal Gems with no eyes. Her corrupted form howled and launched at them, and Peridot retaliated- thrusting a metal beam straight through the corrupted gem's torso. It let out a dying groan, and _poof_ , Jasper was on the ground, a deep crater where she once was.

The Gems stood there for a moment, Peridot still trying to understand the fact that she defeated her ex-leader, Steven cowering in fear, and Amethyst staring at Jasper's gem sleeping in the sand.

"You're... welcome!" Peridot praised herself, placing her hands on her hips. Amethyst smiled at her, then locked eyes with Steven. She stared down at Jasper, and walked over to her.

She kneeled next to the gem, sighing. "C'mere, sis," she whispered, picking it up and rubbing her thumb over the perfectly smooth sides. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill as she held the gem to hers, and they _did_ spill when she looked at it again.

"Why didn't you just let him heal you?" she whispered, staring at it in her hands. "Why didn't you just let him _help_?!" she screamed, throwing it into the ground, the dust kicking up around her. She stared at the sky, her tears streaming down her face. Why was she crying? She didn't know Jasper. She hated Jasper- Jasper called her a runt and called Steven manipulative and hurt every single one of her friends.

Why was she crying?

"Amethyst!" Steven screamed, as Jasper's gem started glowing and forming again. Amethyst wiped her eyes partly with her arm as she pulled out her whip, cutting the shaping form in half. The gem once again fell, and Amethyst ran to bubble it, wobbling a bit. After she sent it off, Steven walked to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a heads up (aka comment) if anythings wrong in this


End file.
